(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locks, and more particularly to locks useful for securing wheeled vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, trailers, motorcycles and bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that an effective and efficient manner of locking vehicles is to secure the wheels of the vehicle against rotation. Various locks for engaging automobile and trailer wheels, as well as motorcycle and bicycle wheels are known. These devices include chains and clasps of many descriptions. In many of these locks a shackle is secured to a lock body, where the shackle can be removed or separated from the lock body only by operation of an appropriate lock. The lock may be a combination lock, a key lock, or any lock of suitable construction. Such locks are susceptible to manipulation or breakage of the shackle or lock in order to separate the shackle from the lock body. It would therefore be desirable to provide a lock construction which has improved resistance to tampering with the lock.
A lock assembly includes an elongated shackle having an engagement portion for engaging a portion of a lock. A lock housing has an open interior and at least one opening for receiving a portion of a lock body. The lock housing has at least one opening for receiving the engagement portion of the shackle. The lock includes a lock member such as an elongated rod which is dimensioned to fit within the open interior of the lock housing and is adapted to engage the engagement portion of the shackle, so as to prevent removal of the engagement portion of the shackle from the lock housing. The lock body is adapted for engagement to the lock member and is dimensioned to fit, at least in part, within the open interior of the lock housing. Engagement of the lock body to the lock member prevents the removal of the lock member from the engagement portion of the shackle. The lock body is secured to the lock member within the housing, which substantially prevents tampering to disengage the shackle from the lock.
The shackle can be of any suitable construction. In one embodiment, the shackle is substantially U-shaped with two shackle leg portions and a connecting portion. Each shackle leg has at least one opening in the engagement portion for receiving the lock member. The shackle legs are preferably substantially parallel and coplanar. The connecting portion can be offset from the plane of the legs. The shackle can be made of a rigid material. In another embodiment, the shackle is made of a flexible material, such as wire cable. In yet another embodiment, the shackle is a single elongated shaft with an end plate. In another embodiment, the width of the shackle is adjustable.
The housing can have aligned first and second openings for receiving the engagement portion of the shackle. The engagement portion of the shackle can have a plurality of openings, or a slotted opening. In this manner, the shackle can be moved through the openings in the housing and the lock member can be placed through any of the plurality of openings, or in the slotted opening of the shackle, such that the position of the shackle relative to the lock housing can be adjusted.